


Before The Voices Drown You

by theotterone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotterone/pseuds/theotterone
Summary: В этом весь смысл упражнения: заставить Широ вообще ни о чём не думать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before The Voices Drown You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493724) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



Даже по прошествии времени, Киту каждый раз ударяет в голову этот запах. В воздухе висит тяжёлый привкус возбуждения, который, кажется, руками потрогать можно, атмосфера такая, что хоть ножом режь. Ему чудится, что в комнате жарче обычного, но это только иллюзия - во всех комнатах Замка всегда поддерживается одинаково-приятная температура. Все вокруг них искусственное, все под контролем. 

И несмотря на жару, воображаемую или нет, и капли пота, выступающие на лбу и пояснице, он ещё теснее прижимается к Широ всем телом, трется носом о его висок, медленно опуская руку. Он даёт ему посмотреть, прежде чем провести подушечкой большого пальца по головке члена. Там мокро - Широ уже чуть ли не час течёт, и сейчас даже такого простого прикосновения хватает, чтобы заставить его скулить.

\- Соберись, - предупреждает Кит. - Сконцентрируйся на мне, оставайся здесь. Не уплывай. Ты знаешь правила и знаешь, что получишь своё, только если будешь им следовать. Ты же это умеешь, да? Умеешь следовать правилам? 

Широ уже некоторое время вообще не может говорить, но кивает быстро и горячо. Мышцы его рук напрягаются. Руки вытянуты над головой, а кулаки сжаты, он знает, что двигаться ему нельзя, и обычно остаётся неподвижен, потому что к лучшему или худшему, но в смысле дисциплины ему нет равных. Ничто не удерживает его на месте, ничто не сковывает, кроме его собственной решимости. И черт побери, это работает. 

В качестве послабления им обоим, Кит тянется к нему и целует. Ему приходится держать себя в руках, чтобы не затягивать поцелуй.

\- Хорошо. Считаем снова. 

Он укладывается головой обратно на плечо Широ, считает про себя секунды и следит за его лицом, раскаляя ту подспудную связь, которая всегда присутствует между ними, и которую они обычно игнорируют, но сейчас она служит определенной цели, сообщая ему, когда разум Широ даёт осечку. Для них обоих это медленная пытка, и Кит, и так не отличающийся терпением, уже буквально по рукам себя бьёт, глядя, как Широ быстро моргает, прикусывает нижнюю губу и пытается удерживать под контролем собственные мысли. 

В этом весь смысл упражнения: заставить Широ вообще ни о чем не думать. Вот только так уж вышло, что отпускать себя он совсем не умеет, и потому они обычно тратят много времени на то, чтобы дойти до нынешнего состояния. Две минуты без навязчивых мыслей, без тревоги и вины. Звучит просто, но о-о-о, на самом деле нет. 

Киту не передаются оформленные мысли, слова, образы или воспоминания, когда Широ снова срывается. Он только чувствует смутное беспокойство, провал в концентрации, ускользающую мысль. Он тяжело вздыхает и снова опускает руку. 

На этот раз Широ толкается бёдрами, когда Кит трогает его, и нет, ему этого делать не положено. В наказание, Кит сжимает его член и несколько раз легко проводит рукой вниз-вверх. Ощущения невероятные, член влажный и горячий, Кит опускает взгляд и видит, что он красный, уже весь в смазке, и очередная капля сочится из головки, когда он жёстко выворачивает запястье, ведя рукой вверх. Широ стонет глубоко и гортанно, пронизывая их обоих так, что Кит отпускает его. Здесь тонкая грань, и Широ, конечно, упрям, но у его тела есть пределы. 

\- И ещё раз, - говорит Кит, запуская пальцы в чёлку Широ, убирая её с глаз. - Я считаю. 

Он не отнимает руку от его головы - нежно, непрерывно проводя большим пальцем по виску Широ. Помогает ему заставить его разум замереть подобно телу, сфокусироваться на удовольствии и ни на чём больше - здесь и сейчас.

Проходят секунды, потом минута, и на отметке в девяносто секунд Кит начинает обратный отсчёт. В ответ дыхание Широ учащается, в нем слышится нервное, полное надежды волнение. Он не будет гордиться собой - Кит сделает это за него, он страшно гордится за них обоих - но он знает, что сможет наконец кончить, что Кит не будет больше его дразнить, а даст ему сладко, сладко кончить. Планомерное продвижение к цели - ещё один из талантов Широ. 

\- Пять, - говорит Кит, уже не в силах прикусить улыбку. - Четыре. Три. Два.

Широ поворачивает голову, смотрит на него, глаза в глаза, и дышит сбито. Все его тело замерло в предвкушении следующей части. 

\- Один, - они делают следующий вдох вместе, Кит тянется вверх так, что их губы почти соприкасаются. - Есть. Ноль. У тебя получилось.

Этот поцелуй длится дольше - это первая небольшая награда. Потом Кит слегка перекатывается и достаёт с прикроватного столика смазку и длинную, слегка изогнутую игрушку, расширяющуюся в диаметре от кончика к основанию. Широ дышит ещё чаще, закрывает глаза и сжимает руки в кулаки. 

\- Ноги вверх и в стороны, - командует Кит, и Широ без промедления следует приказу, подтягивает ноги и упирается пятками в матрас, разводя бёдра. Он смотрит на Кита, улыбается ему как будто с надеждой. 

Кит кивает и один раз быстро тянет ему член, который наверняка уже болит, а потом выдавливает себе на пальцы смазку и без всяких церемоний засовывает их Широ между ног, чтобы раскрыть его. Он не спешит, но и не тянет время, намеренно избегая контакта с простатой - они не затем потратили столько времени, чтобы Широ взял и кончил от одних только пальцев. 

А потом он, наконец, берётся за игрушку. Широ шипит, когда Кит дразнит его самым кончиком, легко поглаживая им по отверстию, и он почти наверняка уверен, что это выражение не боли, а досады. Это жалоба и просьба продолжать. И хотя Кит никогда не отличался послушанием, злонамеренности в нем тоже нет, и он наваливается на Широ так, что они соприкасаются лбами, и смотрит, выводя круги на его бедре второй рукой, успокаивая. И толкается внутрь. 

Они оба задерживают дыхание, пока он продвигается всё глубже, поначалу не встречая никакого сопротивления - кончик совсем тонкий, меньше настоящего члена, но он быстро расширяется, и скоро у Широ начинают подрагивать мышцы на животе, и Кит останавливается, чтобы тот свыкнулся с таким растяжением, толкаясь дальше только когда дрожь затихает.

К тому времени, когда игрушка погружается в него полностью, Широ тяжело дышит, принимая её и удерживая, несмотря на то, что тело пытается бороться с вторжением. Кит даёт ему ещё пару секунд, а потом снова отводит волосы с лица. 

\- Готов? - спрашивает он. 

Широ быстро, едва заметно кивает и тихо шепчет что-то, Кит подозревает что это было “пожалуйста”. 

Кит медлит ещё немного, просто потому что может. Он ведёт пальцами по краям дырки, которая теперь широко растянута игрушкой, по яичкам и только потом берётся за член. 

Ему всего-то требуется подрочить ему несколько раз, быстро и жёстко, и вот Широ уже выгибается так, что каждая мышца в теле натягивается, расслабляется и натягивается снова. Он кричит, кончая, невнятно матерится, прерывисто стонет - без сил, опустошенный, доведённый до предела и дальше, он падает обратно на простыни.

Кит вытирает его теплым полотенцем, осторожно вытаскивает игрушку, вытягивая вместе с ней ещё немного тихих стонов, вытирает его и там, избавляясь от лишней смазки. Затем меняет положение, берётся за руки Широ, разжимает его пальцы, переплетает со своими и укладывает их обоих в тесное объятие. 

В итоге голова Широ оказывается у него на груди, Кит прижимается губами к его волосам и теперь уже он не может остановить свой бессмысленный лепет.

\- Я так горжусь тобой. Я так тебя люблю. Ты так хорошо справился ради меня. 

Он повторяет похвалы, перемежающиеся признаниями в любви, снова и снова, пока Широ наконец не расслабляется. Прерывистое дыхание выравнивается, и усталость затягивает его в сон без сновидений.


End file.
